Every Rose
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: A case in Las Vegas hits close to home for a certain Doctor, now he has to let the team in on the closest and most private part of his life, but can he hold it together when all his secretes get aired, in order to save the woman who always held his heart when a target is painted on both his and her backs? The BAU are about to find out exactly how well they know id. Spencer/ OC
1. Chapter 1

"Alright my lovelies, our newest case of icky is in the good doctors home town," Garcia said passing out tablets, and handing a file to Reid, "Las Vegas. Three men have been found, three weeks apart from each other, shot in the temple, in front of several bars."

"Is there anything connecting the victims, that we know of right now?" Morgan questioned his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Yes there is my sweet milk chocolate, All the victims where around the same age and all were of Russian or Irish Decent." Garcia informed.

"What do you mean Russian or Irish? Couldn't that just be coincident?" Rossi asked.

"It could've been but they don't think so. Our first victim Eddie Castrov was Russian, Vic number two Aiden O'Conner was Irish, and our last vic was a split of both, Quinn Redmond was half Irish half Russian. And they all ran in the same sort of circles."

Reid who had been taking a drink of his sugary coffee, chocked breaking into a coughing fit while J.J lightly patted his back her face clouded with concern.

"You good pretty boy?" Morgan questioned when he had stopped coughing.

Reid waved him off, "I'm fine," He wheezed clearing his throat, "I'm sorry did you say Quinn Redmond?"

"Yeah," Garcia say tilting her head in confusion, clicking a picture open on the screen.

The twenty nine year old in the picture was tall and well built, his dirty blonde hair sat in a mop of curls on his head, one of the ringlets falling into his stormy blue grey eyes, his nose was slightly crooked like it had been broken before, and his smile was wide and charming, surrounded by a five o clock shadow that had hints of red with the blonde.

Reid's heart sank in his chest, and Hotch frowned at him, his usual serious scowl. "Reid did you know him?"

Garcia gasps fumbling to flick off the picture, "Oh my gosh! I didn't even think of that, im so sorry!"

He shook his head sort of in a daze, "Yeah, I uh, I know the family." He said his voice a little above a whisper.

"Reid you know I have to ask, Is this gonna be a problem for you? Because I can't have you emotionally compromised." Hotch said his voice breaking the sudden silence that fell over the room.

"Hotch, no I can do this, I promise. I want to help." He said as sternly and confident as he could muster at the moment.

Hotch watched him carefully for a moment before giving a stiff nod. "Garcia is there anything else that makes them think we're dealing with one unsub?"

"Um Yes, each victim had a symbol carved into there chests." She said more hesitantly and quiet, the screen showed the twisted design carved carefully into the chest of the first victim.

"It's a Celtic Trinity Knot." Reid informed them.

"The triangle design represents, that there is no beginning and no end, it was used in ancient druid tribes to worship the goddess of the moon. That's what it represented the phases of the moon. Now it can be used to represent a number of things, The sun, the moon, the truth. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Father, Mother, Child. Past, present, future. The father, the sun, the holy spirit. It really depends on the person."

"So what your saying is we've got nothing." Prentiss said.

Reid nodded sheepishly, "Reid when was the last time you saw Quinn?" Hotch questioned.

He licked his lips nervously a tick some of them picked up on though they didn't say anything, "Three and a half months ago, was the last time I was in town."

Hotch nodded, "When we land I want you to take us to talk to them." He said not really giving him a choice. Reid sighed and nodded running a hand through his slightly shorter hair, he had recently cut it and was still getting use to the new length.

"Wheels up in thirty."

...

The house stood tall and grand with large archways on the porch and big glass windows, a warm white light drifted out through the drapes, and chatter was heard inside even on the outside of the heavy oak door.

"Who throws a party when someone dies?" Morgan commented from somewhere behind Reid.

"The Irish." He stated turning to look at his best friend. "They choose to celebrate the persons life rather then dwell on there death." He didn't give him time to respond before he was pushing the door open and stepping inside.

There were people every where in suits and dresses laughing talking and drinking though you could see the sadness they held in there eyes, Reid heaved a sigh taking in the familiar surroundings.

Just then a toddler with dark brown curls and a pink flower dress came running into the room as fast as her little legs could carry her, tiny giggles pouring out of her little body.

J.J chuckled stepping out of the way to avoid being run into, but Reid didn't hesitate to scoop her up in his arm and heft her onto his hip, She squealed before catching sight of who had her and breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Dahlia Jade!" The voice was female and coated with a thick Russian accent, the woman that the voice belonged to looked to be in her early forties was beautiful with ivory skin, wavy dark brown hair that ended on her shoulders, full lips and tired looking blue grey eyes, her emerald green dress trailed behind her as her heels clacked at a pace fast enough to catch the little girl.

She seemed to deflate at the sight of her in his arms, "Spencer." She breathed a small smile gracing her pink lips.

"Hello Anya. I'm sorry for your loss. This is my team Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Jennifer jareau."

She smiled politely, shaking each of there hands, "Thank you for coming, and thank you for catching her." She said with a chuckle motioning to the toddler playing with the buttons on Spencer's coat.

"Just in time too, Where were you headed flower bud?" He asked making a face at the toddler causing her to giggle. "B!" She yelled.

"B? Where is B?" He said bouncing her on his hip.

"On the stairs." A new voice said, that one belonging to a boy that looked about seventeen, with wavy brown locks and turquoise colored eyes wearing black slacks and a blue button down, "Glaring at any poor soul that happens to glance in that direction. But you'll probably have better luck then the rest of us Doc."

"Thanks Silas, and I'm sorry about Quinn." Silas clenched his jaw giving a stiff but grateful nod.

"Come on Dahlia, let go find B." Reid said then turning to his team who where just noticing that Reid was a lot closer to the family they he had let on he nodding his head in the direction he was headed.

They watched as he bounced Dahlia on his hip and stopped to grab a glass of Irish whiskey before making his way into the other room.

They shared a glance before trailing behind him, The woman- Anya and Silas followed also.

They follow Reid into a grand ballroom, with a beautiful winding staircase leading to the upstairs, sitting perched on the railing is a woman who looks to be maybe twenty two, she's model thin, with a long red dress clinging to her subtle curves, her feet are bare and her toes are painted with a sparkly black polish.

Her skin is a fair ivory, she had sharp cheek bones and large lips, holding a slight look alike to Angelina Jolie, Her wavy dirty blonde hair hung to about mid breast and the red lipstick she wore make her hard turquoise eyes look more green than blue.

"B!" Dahlia squealed wiggling out of Spencer's arms and back onto her feet, the girl on the stairs turning to look at them her eyes automatically finding Spencer who flushed ever so slightly under her intense gaze, he nervously runs a hand through his messy hair, "Hi," He stutters.

Her gaze softens, and her lips twitch into a sad smile, "Hey Captain," Her voice is silky smooth and his shoulders deflate just the slightest bit at the sound of it.

She pushes herself off the railing landing gracefully on the floor in front of them, her eyes take them all in warily, "This is my team." Spencer says catching her attention.

She raises an eyebrow at him and he chuckles, "Uh, This is my unit chief, Aaron Hotchtner, and my team, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer jareau."

She smiles slightly holding out a slime hand a ring on almost every finger, and stiletto nails painted a sleek black, shaking theirs in a firm grip.

"Briar Rose Redmond." She greets with confidence and pride, though her voice holds a bitter edge of sadness. She takes the glass of whiskey from Spencer swirling it in the glass for a moment before placing it on a table to the right of her.

Spencer watches her furrowing his brows "Cen chaoi a bhfuil mo blath alainn?" Spencer said in a language not even Emily could understand.

Thats when she cracks showing the emotions the team were looking for, her bottom lip trembles, and she rushing into his arms, slamming hard into his chest, knocking them back a couple steps, his arms lock around her, one across her back and the other one buried in her blonde hair.

His nose is pressed to her hair, and he's murmuring soft spoken words against her forehead while she cry's.

"She finally off the stairs then?" A heavily Irish accented voice booms from behind them, they turn to find a man who stood tall at, at least six feet, and build like a building, his black dress shirk stretched tightly across his chest and his black slacks where classy and tailored, His lips where set in a hard line, his turquoise eyes assed them quietly, his dirty blonde curls were gelled back, and he had a scare running from his left temple down till under his left eye.

"Lochlan Redmond," He said holding out a large calloused hand in greeting. "I'm guessing you met my family? My wife Anya, Son Silas, and my beautiful flowers, Briar Rose, and Dahlia?"

"Yes," Hotch says shaking his hand, "I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is my team SSA's, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau. I'm assuming you know Dr. Spencer Reid,"

Lochlan chuckles, "Yes I know the Captain," Derek makes a face a the nickname but doesn't comment.

"I'm guessing you have some questions for us?"

"We don't have to do that now, Mr. Redmond, it can wait until tomorrow." Rossi assures him glancing back at spencer and briar rose who had stopped crying but had yet to leave the young doctors arms. Rossi had a suspicion that the doctor was a lot more emotionally involved the he let on.

"Nonsense." He said shaking his head firmly, "What ever it takes to find the son of a bitch that did this to my first born son." He voice leaves no room for argument. "We can talk upstairs where it's quiet."

"Very well." Hotch says with a nod of his head, "Lead the way."

Lochlan glanced back behind him, raising a brow at Spencer, "You got her?"

Spencer glances up his face clouded with concern, "Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine you go," He stuttered, shifting his arm around the young women.

He lead them up stairs to a large office with dark blue walls, lined with bookcases, a big oak desk, and various chairs sitting around it.

The walls hold various pictures most of them endearing off guard pictures instead of the professional ones that lined the stair case. One in particular caught J.J's eye.

It was a picture of Spencer, on what seemed to be his birthday, with a cardboard party hat on, he had his head tossed back mid laugh, his white shirt was half unbuttoned and he had red lipstick marks all over his face, neck, and chest. Briar rose stood next to him, her cheeks were flushed and she had cake frosting all over her hands, her red painted lips were wrapped around her thumb, and she was obviously where the marks had come from.

She smiled at how care free he looked, realizing that, that was a face they rarely every saw on the young doctor, but then frowning.

Were they together? Spencer knows he can't work on a case that close to home, it compromises his position.

She stood in front of it subtly hoping Hotch wouldn't see and get him in trouble.

"Mr. Redmond, first I have to ask, if you or Quinn knew the other victims." Hotch says.

He nods solemnly, "It's a close knit community Agent Hotchner, My son was close friends with both of them I'm pretty sure he was dating O'conner, though he wouldn't admit it." He chuckled.

"Quinn was gay?" Rossi asked.

It was Silas that spoke up to answer the question with a shake of his head, "He was Bi, I guess you could call it, he liked what ever he liked, gender didn't matter."

They nodded, "And did any one seem to have a problem with that?" Rossi continued to question.

Redmond shook his head firmly, "Nobody had a problem with Quinn, he was well respected and well liked."

"Mr. Redmond, Is they're any reason someone would want to target you or your family?" Prentiss asked.

He locked eyes with the agent, his hared turquoise gaze holding no lie as he spoke, "Agents I'm gonna be completely honest with you. My family has been involved in some un morel things, I'll be the first to admit, call us what you will, assassins, organized crime, mafia. We're out of it now. As you could probably guess by her age Dahlia was a surprise, when my wife was pregnant with her, an unfortunate incident with a collogue almost caused her to loose the baby."

"After she was born I vowed to go into honest work, It wasn't a life I wanted for my youngest daughter, I just wished I had figured that out with the first three, Some of the things they've seen...done...been taught to do...It makes me angry at myself. We've been out for three years now, but I cannot guarantee that every one would except that."

Hotchner is frowning at him when he's finished he knows even with the confession he basically just gave him they're was nothing he could do about it know with nothing to charge him with. He also though reluctant to admit admired him for coming clean especially to the FBI of all people.

He nods stiffly, "Mr, Redmond I'm gonna show you a picture from one of the crime scenes I want you to tell me if it's significant to you in any way." He waits for a nod of agreement before he places the picture in front of him.

"That's a celtic trinity knot." He says tensely.

"Does it mean something to you?" J.J asks.

"Not to me. My daughter wears one on a chain around her neck."

"Briar Rose?" Morgan Questions with furrowed brows crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"She never takes it off."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mister Redmond we're gonna need to speak to your daughter."

...

They found them in the ballroom where they left them except this time, Briar Rose and Dahlia were sprawled out in the floor on there backs, hair fanned out around them, while Spencer stood next to them looking both concerned and amused and everyone else moved around them like it was normal.

As they got closer they noticed the trinity knot sitting proudly against her chest, it was white gold with beautiful dainty diamonds that sparkled when the light hit it.

Spencer's browns furrowed when he noticed them come to a stop next to them, their faces tense and questioning. "Briar Rose, would you mind if we asked you a couple questions?" Rossi asked.

She looked at him in distrust and a little suspicion, "Can Spencer come?"

Hotch looked like he was gonna say no, so JJ stepped in before he could knowing that this was the only way she would come with them, "Of course he can, we just want to talk to you for a minute."

She nods gracefully climbing to her feet, keeping her head high as she walked with them back upstairs, Spencer kept a respectable distance behind her. Noticing Morgan watching him with curious eyes.

"What can I do for you agents?" She asked lightly not looking the least bit nervous to be surrounded by FBI agents.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Briar Rose." Prentiss said stirring the conversation back into their hands.

Her slim hands instantly reached to trace the delicate charm, her face softening as she looked down at it, "Thank you. It was a gift, it was given to me on my thirteenth birthday. I've never taken it off."

"Trinity's mean something right? Do you mind if I ask what it means to you?" Hotchner said.

She beamed at him sweetly momentarily throwing him off guard, "It means, The Sun, The Moon, and all the Stars. Why do you ask?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

Spencer sighed seeing where this was going, and knowing he had to do his job, it didn't matter if he knew them or not, "Briar," He sighed running a ran through his hair. "They're asked because there was a trinity knot carved into the chest of each of the victims." He said gently.

She scoffed her turquoise eyes wide, "Wait you don't seriously think I had something to do with this?!"

"No Miss Redmond we don't. " Hotch assured her, "We think you might be the target."

Her mouth form a silent 'O' and she leaned back in her seat running a finger over her bottom lip in thought, "You knew all the victims didn't you?" JJ asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, Quinn was dating Aiden and Eddie was his best friend, I saw them all the time."

"Is their anybody you can think of that would have a grudge against you? Someone that would want to hurt you?" Hotchner Asked.

She laughed like the question should've answered itself. "Not anyone that would be stupid enough to try."

Morgan, raised his brown in surprise crossing his arms over his chest, "And why is that?"

She smiles politely "Agent Morgan I just met you, if you want to know my entire past, you're gonna at least have to buy me a drink first."

"Well unfortunately miss Redmond, we might have to know you're whole past to catch whoever is after you."

She crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. "Well I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She purrs while her father fights to keep from chuckling.

"Okay what about bad breakups with any ex boyfriends?" Spencer questions loudly trying to get back on track frowning as he asks the question.

She turns to face him giving him a weird look, "I don't really have any boyfriends, maybe a few flings but nothing serious." She says realizing that he's trying to stay as professional as possible so she tells him like he doesn't already know thought they both know he does.

"Really?" Prentiss asks, "No serious boyfriends?"

She grins, and Spencer knows what she's gonna say before she says it, and rolls his eyes heavily, "Well I had a boyfriend for six months when I was fourteen, but he cheated on me and my best friend decked in my back yard and almost got us all arrested."

Hotchner sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, no doubt figuring by know that she was gonna be a challenge for them, "Alright so we have nothing. Then I want this house under twenty four hour surveillance, Briar Rose' safety is our main priority until we can catch the unsub."

"Morgan call Garcia tell her I want her to fly out."


	3. Chapter 3

It was late and everyone was gone by the time Penelope got there at around two in the morning. The party was cleaned up, the team sat around in their sweatpants and lounge clothes, in the large living room looking over the case, and the Redmond's had all gone up to bed sometime ago.

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan greeted ushering her into the large home, pressing a kiss to her head as he did so.

She grinned "Hey hot chocolate."

"Hello my fine furry friends." She called through a huff, her bright blue heels clicking as she hurried into the living room. "Can someone please tell me why there is so much traffic at two in the morning?"

"Your in Vegas kitten," Rossi said through a smirk, his eyes still glancing over the files.

She sighed shooting a look at him, "I know that, but we're not on the strip, I mean this is ridiculous!"

"It's not that bad," Reid said, looking at up her not batting an eye at her, blue and yellow bird printed dress or matching accessories. "It's not nearly as bad, as New York. Their consistently rated the worst in the world, as far as traffic goes."

Prentiss chuckled, "You don't think maybe your just biased? You did grow up here."

He shrugged his shoulders mutely offering a small half smile in return.

"Oh who cares!?" Garcia said dropping her bags and dropping into a overstuffed chair with a flourish. "Give me the juicy details!" She gushed lowering her voice into an almost whisper, "Are they nice? Do you think they'll like me? How do they know junior G-man? Do you think-"

"Whoa, slow down mama. One question at a time." Morgan said sitting on the arm of her chair and crossing his arms over his broad chest, "I'll tell you one thing that Briar Rose sure likes to push buttons." He mutters bitterly.

Spencer makes a noise in his throat, drawing the teams attention to himself, Hotch raised a brow at him and he sputtered for a minute running a hand through his hair nervously. "She didn't mean anything by it. That's just her personality, she's always been like that." He said smiling slightly.

They all shared a look, but before they could said anything about his comment, they were interrupted by the sound of foot steps on the stairs.

Spence let out a yelp sound at the sight of, Briar Rose, standing in front of them. Her hair slightly mused, face free of makeup and clad only in a pair of girl boxers and a plain black bra, holding a sleepy Dahlia on her hip.

Silas stood behind her, with his black sweatpants dragging the ground and his arms crossed over his faded 'the clash' T-shirt.

"Briar what are you doing?" Spencer squeaked his voice strained as he jumped to his feet faced flushed and papers slipping from his fingers. "Why don't you have any clothes on?!"

She gave him a look rolling her eyes, "I'm not naked Spencer."

He sputtered, "That doesn't make it better!" He said in disbelief, fumbling through his bag that sat on the couch, and pulling out a white T- shirt, he tossed it to her and she shook her head in amusement, Handing him Dahlia while she slipped it over her small frame, letting it fall till mid thigh.

"We couldn't sleep." Silas, mumbled, wandering towards the kitchen, and flipping on the light.

"Dahlia doesn't seem to have a problem," Spencer said, nodding his head to the toddler sound asleep on his shoulder in her pink, disney princess night gown.

Briar let out a light laugh stepping closer to Spencer, so she could run a hand over her baby sister brown curls, while the team watched on in curiosity. "Yeah now. She asked for you." She informed him, gazing at him with a soft smile.

Garcia let out a 'aww' at the sight of the little girl sleeping on Spencer and Briar Rose glanced at her, taking in her big blonde curls and flashy style, She smiled at her, walking over to stand in front of her while Penelope shifted nervously, "Killer shoes," She complemented holding out a hand for her to shake. "Briar Rose Redmond, But you can call me Briar or Rose, if you want I don't mind."

"Penelope Garcia," She grinned shaking her hand, "You can call me either, or just penny, and I also answer to 'all knowing goddess' "

Briar chuckled, "Good to know. Your the techie right? Spencer's told me about you guys before"

"Yeah, yes I'm the technical genus of the team. How do you know G-man?"

"G-man?" She turned to smirk at Spencer, "I haven't heard anyone call you that in years. His dad used to be my Dad's lawyer. I've know Spencer my entire life. We grew up together."

The Team couldn't hide their surprise at the admission, Hotch' harsh glare promising to talk about this later.

"Hey uh, you guys hungry?" Silas asked poking his head out of the kitchen.

Briar smiled. "We have a tradition, that if we can't sleep, we all get up and make breakfast," She laughed, "It doens't matter what time it is we make breakfast."

"Sure, thank you." Hotch smiled politely trying to gain more trust from the family.

"Waffles?" Spencer questioned hopefully.

Briar grinned heading toward the kitchen, "You bet your sweet ass!"

Spencer blushed when J.J let out a surprised laugh, and Silas made a face, "Please don't talk about Spencer's ass in front of me." He complained.

She shushed him pushing him into the kitchen, "Oh, like you haven't heard worst."

It was quiet for a minute while, the team watched Spencer blush with various looks.

"He does have a sweet ass."

"Garcia!"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Briar Rose was in the kitchen and he was sure that Dahlia was sleeping, Hotch turn a stern glare to Reid who shrunk slightly under his gaze.

He leaned closer to the younger man making sure to keep his voice low, "You lied to me."

Reid shook his head hesitantly "I told you I knew the family."

Hotchners glare deepened. "You didn't tell us it was to this extent, and don't even pretend that I couldn't tell immediately that she got that necklace from you."

Reid winced while the team watched on carefully gaging his reactions. "You wouldn't have let me help." He said his voice barely a whisper.

Hotchners face softened just barely at the confession.

"Quinn was like an older brother to me, we went to high school at the same time, and even though we were both only freshman, he protected me." He looked up meeting the eyes of each of them as he spoke.

"He protected everyone especially his family, and he's not around to do it anymore. I know I can't physically fill that void but I at least want to help the way that I can." He said resting his cheek on Dahlia's head.

"It's the only thing I'm good at." He pleaded.

"You know that's not true Reid." Morgan commented, "You're good at plenty of things and obviously they feel very safe with you." He said with a smirk motioning to the little girl in his arms.

"You can help." Hotch relented, "But Reid you cannot let your emotions get in the way of this." He warned.

Spencer's eyes lit up and the team all chuckled at the poorly hidden happiness, "I can handle it." He promised.

Just let music flooded into the room from the closed kitchen door and Spencer sighed in relief, "I was hoping that I would've been saved from that conversation by that." He confessed with a laugh.

Rossi laughed at that one, "Nice try kid." He complimented.

"What is this about?" Prentiss asked with a hint of amusement in her brown eyes.

"Come see." Reid said the amount of amusement on his own face causing them to follow him into the large marble kitchen in curiosity.

Briar and Silas stood at a large counter both of them mixing bit bowls of waffle batter, and bouncing along to the electronic beat of the song.

Briar grinned when she saw them looking younger then what they saw earlier with the light expression on her face. "I thought a little tribute to sin city was in order to welcome you team here." She laughed.

Spencer chuckled and shook his head at her letting down Dahlia who had woken up and wiggled out of his arms for the music.

Spencer led the team to a large breakfast table in the kitchen right across from the counter watching the three siblings dance and sing around the kitchen with them. His heart beating faster with happiness. He always missed this when he left.

"Break out all the mechanical. Step right up to the freaky and tangible. Hands uncuffed, take the leash of this animal. If it's getting hyphy hit me with a night stick." Silas sang along while Briar swung her hips and Dahlia jumped around the kitchen.

"Slip right into your stripper shoes." Briar sang kicking her leg out, "Roll the dice, I got snake eyes and déjà vu. Popping off, fire melting with bally-hoo?" She leaned down grabbing Dahlia hands and bouncing in time with the Lyrics.

"Tune in (Tune in)" Spencer echo with little reluctance when the three Redmond siblings pointed at him, "Turn on ( Turn on) Drop out!"

"Going down the rabbit hole! Get away from all you know! Come on follow. Come on and follow me. Going down the rabbit hole. Even hoes and gigolos! Come on follow. Come on and follow me."

"What are gigolos?" J.J asked through a chuckle watching Silas strike a playful 'ganster' pose at the name.

"They're pimps. Vegas Style." Reid informed them.

"Quick slow high or low. Your never gonna know for sure. See in stereo. Down the rabbit hole."

At this point they had actually started making the waffles and Dahlia was standing on her tippy toes trying to steal strawberries and still bounce along to the music.

"Catnip and honey. Teatime and all over town. (all over town, all over town. Houses of candy. Build 'em up and then burn 'em down (burn 'em down, just burn 'em down)."

Briar set a plate down in front of Spencer first running a hand through his newly cut hair as she did so.

"It melts in your face and not in your arm? It starts in the bass and it ends in the crystal ball. Yeah!"

She seemed to warm up to them if only slightly as she set a plate in front of every one of the team members sending them a smile.

"Going down the rabbit hole, get away from all we know. Come on, follow. Come on and follow me. Going down the rabbit hole. Even hoes and gigolos. Come on follow, come on and follow me."

Silas brought his plate to the table smiling tightly at Morgan while he sat down next to him. Briar Rose lifted Dahlia into the seat next to Reid and hopped up to sit on the edge of the table on the other side of her.

Reid grinned up at her offering Dahlia a bite off his fork. Garcia froze at the picture they made, wondering just how deep his 'connection' was to Briar Rose.

….

The sun was coming up by the time they all finished, Briar Rose had moved down off the table and was dozing against Reid's shoulder and Morgan kept shooting him looks that he was trying to avoid.

Silas had taken Dahlia back upstairs to her bed, and was now walking back into the kitchen with a confused look on his face and a yellow envelope in his hand.

"Silas?" Morgan questioned seeing the look on his face.

"What's that?" Prentiss asked.

"I think you should all see this." He said tossing it onto the table in front of them, handing the note taped to the top to Hotchner.

"Agent Hotchner. You have no idea how little you know about your boy genius. I intend to change that. I'll be sending more of these over the course of your time here. I assume you'll be waiting. Enjoy the video."

Their was a DVD inside the envelope labeled "Spencer's Anger Issues."

They all looked toward Reid seeing the look of shock on his face.

"I don't think we should watch that."


	5. Chapter 5

"I really think this is a bad idea." Reid said nervously picking at his fingernails while they waited for Silas to grab his laptop to play the video.

"Why? " Morgan asked setting him with a hard look, "What's on this disc that you don't want us to see?"

"I don't know!" Reid said in exasperation, "That's what I'm worried about. I didn't think I had any anger issues."

J.J eyed him strangely and he sighed, "Look it's probably just a trick."

"Reid you know we have to watch it. If it pertains to the investigation, we don't have a choice." Hotch said sternly.

"Like you said I'm sure it's nothing anyway." Garcia said smiling at him warmly.

He smiles back timidly still bouncing around nervously.

"Yeah pretty boy just let it go." Morgan said leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

He shook his head in reply. "You're really letting his get to you aren't you kid?" Rossi questioned from his place next to Prentiss who was biting her nail in anticipation.

"I just want to know who this son of a bitch is!" He exclaim in a very un-spencer like manner.

Briar Rose jolted on his shoulder and he wince, "What'd you call me?" She mumbled confused sitting up and pushing the stray hair out of her face.

"No, I was wasn't talking to you," Spencer sighed dropping his head in his palm.

Briar frowned glancing around at the group. "What happened?"

Prentiss handed her the note and DVD watching as she read them both her face becoming more confused as she did so. "But Spence doesn't really have any anger issues"

"Thank you!" He exclaimed tossing his hands in the air.

"Let it go Reid." Morgan repeated.

He huffed in defeat when Silas walked back through the door with his Mac book. Setting it down in the middle of the table so everyone could see.

They put in the disc and watch as it pops up on the screen, just static at first but then the picture clears. It's a beautiful big backyard, the suns shining and there seems to be a barbeque going on. The camera zooms in on a clearly agitated teenage girl and a boy maybe a couple years older. He's got dark hair and a tall build talking animatedly with his hands and it quickly becomes clear that the blonde girl rolling her eyes at him is a fourteen year old Briar Rose.

The now twenty two year old's eyes widen when she see's it, "Is that?..." Her question trails off as her and Spencer realize exactly what the video is.

"Oh my god." They sound together.

They watch on as the boy gets up in her face and from the other side of the yard comes a another boy who's sandy brown hair is curly and whose light blue shirt shows off a small amount of lean muscles.

He tugs Briar Rose out of the way and when he turns back around they can see that it's a seventeen year old Spencer Reid, and he was fuming. He turns quick aiming a sucker punch to the kids jaw. Briar Rose jumps, "Spencer!" She chastises.

He gets in a few more punches taking one himself before, Quinn twenty one and handsome as ever with his blonde curls, pulls the two apart, "Whoa whoa whoa!" He yells getting an arm around Spencer's waist and one around the other boys practically tossing them in opposite directions.

"What the hell is going on? Spencer?" He questioned walking closer to Reid who was still fuming as he wiped away the small smudge of blood from where his lip was split.

"David was harassing her! She's a fourteen year old girl and he was up in her face!" He yelled waving a hand at 'David'

Quinn froze turning to face 'David' he cocked a brow at him, "You're David Kazer?" He asked pointing a finger at him.

The boy shrugged his shoulders at him, "Yeah?"

Quinn pursed his lips "Alright" He nodded slipping a rather large ring off his finger, He took a swing at the kid himself landing a powerful hit to his cheek bone.

He shook out his hand, "You know how much pain and suffering you caused my sister you son of a bi-"

"Quinn!" Briar Rose yelled hitting his upside the head, "Briar it wasn't-" What ever Reid was trying to say was cut off by Briar, "Shut up Spencer!"

"Oh my God, I'm glad I cheated on you, crazy bitch." David Groaned finally pulling himself up off the grass.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" Briar yelled tackling him to the ground.

At that point Lochlan Redmond himself could be seen on the camera somehow managing to hold back not only Quinn but Spencer who both cursed and practically spit at the kid who was trying and failing to get away from Briar Rose.

Police Sirens were heard over the Camera when the video finally cut off.

It was dead silent while the team stared at the two of them, both of their mouths hanging open comically, before Spencer shakes his head quietly stating, "He needed nine stiches."

Briar Rose burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Spencer's eyes widen and he bolts up sitting ram rod straight at the table. "Briar this is serious!"

She immediately stops laughing sensing how much he was freaking out. He gaped at his team. "I was seventeen Hotch"

"So?" Morgan questioned still trying to process what he had just seen.

Spencer scoffed. "That video was taken eight years ago."

"Oh my god."


	6. Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight." Briar Rose said, her chin resting heavily on her hand, fingers tangled in her ash blonde hair. Silas went upstairs to get dressed so it was is only her and the BAU team in the kitchen, Spencer was pacing the length of the table.

"You think Reid has a stalker?"

Hotch shook his head, "I know it may seem that way, but I'm almost positive that the object of the stalkers obsession is you."

She dropped her hand back onto the table sitting up farther in her seat and leveling him with an attentive stare, "What makes you think that?"

"Well the victims all had trinity knots carved into their chests, and while Reid may have given you the necklace it still belongs to you." Morgan started, "Would it be safe to say that other than your family and Reid, Eddie and Aiden were the closest males to you?"

Briar nodded her agreement, Prentiss took over, "He's trying to eliminate the competition, he's in love with you."

"Then why would he kill Quinn?" she asked her voice painful and desperate for understanding.

"Most likely to draw Reid here. See in his mind you belong together and your connection to Reid is his only justification as to why you don't love him back." Hotch explained.

"The videos are his way of trying to show everyone why he's not right for you, why you should be with him instead." J.J continued.

"This is insane," Briar complained, "Spencer we have no idea what could be on those videos we can't watch them."

"We have to," Reid said quietly, "Every little detail is important, what he writes on the note, how he writes it, what's in the videos that he thinks makes me a bad person. There all clues as to who he is."

Briar relented with a sigh, "Well then what do we do in the meantime? We have no idea when the next video will get here."

Morgan gave a little shrug, "Not much we can do. We start by going through every piece of evidence we have from the murders, figure out what we know about him so far, try to start a profile."

Spencer nodded, "We're also gonna have to go through every one that's been in your life, start at least the eight years back, any one who stands out or might fit the profile."

"Spencer," Briar rose said with a little shake of her head, "You know the kinds of people who have worked for my dad, and there's got to be hundreds of them."

He turns determined eyes to Garcia, "Then I want the names of every single one of them. Garcia?"

"On it."

….

A/N

Sorry this is so short but its mostly a filler chapter to explain more about what kind of thing their dealing with and really start the investigation, the next chapter will have more Spencer/Briar Rose scenes and another video!

I'm so happy so many of you are taking a interest in this story it really inspires me to get more chapters up so please leave a review it could just be a few words to let me know you like it and people are actually reading it!

Thank you and until next time my lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse


	7. Chapter 7

Briar Rose groaned letting her head hit the wooden table in front of her, "Spencer," She whined, "My head hurts."

Reid's lips twitched but he didn't stop flipping through his pages, didn't even take his eyes off them.

She huffed tugging on his sleeve, "Come on, we've gone through at least seventy five people by _hand_ and so far none of them fit your profile, let's just take a break."

The young doctors brows furrowed, "We can't just ' _take a break'_ Briar, this is your _life_ we're talking about here."

"And these are my lips," She whispered suddenly leaning so close to his face that her lips brushed across his cheek bone.

He jerked back, glancing around to see if anyone had seen, the rest of the team were scattered around the room going through files of their own, none of them so much as looked up, " _Briar Rose."_ He hissed his brown eyes narrowed in disapproval.

She leaned back crossing her arms over her chest. Spencer had long learned to tell her emotions from the color of her eyes, and right now they were a deep blue instead of the usual spunky green. He'd hurt her. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"you've been here for three days and you haven't kiss me once." She said her voice low and hurt although she tried hard to hide it.

He turned to face her suddenly frustrated, didn't' she get it? They had talked about it so many times before this, it was the only reason they weren't together though they both knew they would never be with anybody else, not like they were with each other. Their lives were so different, too different. They're worlds would never work together.

"We've talked about this, you know why it wouldn't work, our lives would never work well together!" He said in a harsh whisper, his face flushed with frustration.

Her eyes were glossy after his outburst, and her cheek were flushed with hurt and anger, if this was a cartoon he imagined smoke would be coming out of her dainty ears.

She leaned close to him, her eyes burning a hole through his the way they always had, he had always imagined she could somehow see into his very soul, it always left him feeling naked.

"Look around you."

He did as she asked, Prentiss was talking to Anya, both women had cups of coffee in their hands, Rossi and Lochlan, were chatting easily, Garcia and JJ were laughing quietly together on the sofa, Morgan sat next to Silas, nudging the kid playfully on the arm in response to whatever it was that he had said, and Hotch had Dahlia in his _lap._ They all fit perfectly together it was a very dysfunction but kind of _right_ picture. Spencer turned large bemused eyes to Briar Rose and she rolled hers in response, clearly agitated pushing herself to her feet, she dodged around him, "I'm going outside." She announced loud enough for the room to hear, they glanced up when they heard the tone of her voice.

"You shouldn't go out there by yourself Rose," Reid said in exasperation.

"Damnit Spencer!" She snapped whirling around to tell him to _screw off,_ when JJ stepped in.

"Don't worry Spence I got her," She smiled lightly at the young women gently herding her towards the door.

Spencer threw his pencil down on the table in frustration when she left, tilting his head back , he draped an arm over his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself.

…

JJ eyed the young women carefully she was pacing the length of the patio while JJ sat on a bench by the door, she was biting her finger nails and every once in a while she'd blink rapidly like she was trying desperately not to cry. JJ winced, she bit her lip and glanced behind her into the house before quietly getting up to slid the glass door closed.

She turned to Briar Rose, and cleared her throat lightly. Sliding her hands into her back pockets she rocked back on her heels, "So you and Spencer huh?"

Briar Rose froze turning to facer her, her thumb nail was still in between her teeth and her brows were furrowed tightly, her eyes were glassy and she looked about ready crack from the stress she could see on her face.

JJ smiled at her trying to be as comforting as she could to the girl, she walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm, "I'm not gonna tell anyone," She said with a soft shake of her head, "Spencer is like a brother to me, he's the godfather of my son. I just want what's best for him, and you clearly care about him."

The girl who was so tough and so strong had tears in she eyes as she confided in the blonde agent, "I love him." She sighed heavily dragging a hand through her dirty blonde locks.

"It's always been Spencer, my entire life it's been the two of us. But our lives are so different, Spencer is a FBI agent and up until Dahlia was born I was…whatever I was, we always said it would never work, but you guys are here and it… _works._ "

She shrugged her shoulder twiddling her fingers to avoid looking at JJ's face while she talked, "Spencer Reid is kind, and compassionate and stubborn and easily flustered, and a genius and he believes he can save the world and….I can't."

She did turn to face her then JJ watching the serious look on her face as she met her eyes firmly, "He could have somebody else, anybody else. But spencer's it for me there is nobody else. I don't _want_ anybody else."

…

When the two girls came back into the house it was nightfall, both feeling like they had gained an understanding and maybe even an unlikely friend.

When they entered the living room Spencer had moved from the table to the couch and still had a file in his hands, though he did glance up to give her a concerned look when she walked in. She strides across the room toward him, uncaringly pulls the file from his long fingers and tosses it on the coffee table, and before he can protest she climbs into his lap wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face to his chest.

Spencer holds her hands up like someone had dropped a bomb in his lap, momentarily shocked from her boldness in a room full of her family and FBI agents, he opens his mouth to protest but then she tightens she arms around him and squeezes her eyes shut tight but that doesn't stop the couple tears he feels seep into his shirt and his heart shatters. Instead of asking her to move he sighs and wraps his arms around her, he drops a swift kiss to her head, a silent apology.

Morgan sends JJ a questioning look but the blonde just smiles at him sadly and shakes her head glancing back across the room where Spencer had resting his cheek on the top of her head and it looked like she was slowly falling asleep.

Hotch for once doesn't comment on it he too had seen the tears leak out of the young girls eyes and hadn't had the heart to condemn Spencer for wanting to comfort her.

So instead he sends him a softer look that said they would talk about it later..much later.

She was almost asleep when Lochlan walked into the room his face grim, "Agents." He called earing their attention.

He held up his hand displaying the yellow envelope.

"There's another package."


	8. Note!

Hello my lovelies,

I know its been way to long and you're all probably cursing me for the fact that this isn't a real chapter yet but I wanted to let you all know that I will be updating again and I haven't given up on any stories my laptop had just given up on me and I now have a new one, so I can resume my writing.

Thank you all for sticking with the stories!

Also I've started a daily blog as a way of self therapy I don't know if any of you would want to read something like that I honestly don't really know why you would and it's kind of giving me a little anxiety to post this on here even though both of them are anonymous but I don't know maybe some of you are feeling the same way that I am and can relate or maybe it'll just be entertain to you but either way if you would like to check it out its.

.


End file.
